Dungeoneering
NOTE: DO NOT GO UP THE LADDERS UNLESS EXITING DUNGEONEERING. IT WILL RESET YOUR PROGRESS. Completing the 8 levels will award you with 460 dungeoneering points. RECOMMENDED STATS: 99 att str def and hp, prayer is not needed. 1. Trade the Shopkeeper in home. 2. Buy a ring of Kinship. 3. Click on the ring and run to the tunnel. Stand on the right side of this tunnel to enter. 4. Go over to the ladder and proceed down it. 5. Kill the shadow Warrior (level - 48) and pick up a coin when it is dropped. Then buy the following gear: 6. Continue to kill the Warrior's until you have all four keys (RED, BLUE, PURPLE, YELLOW) 7. Once you have all the keys run west click on the pillar of light. 8. Kill the boss and proceed over to the door. Stand in front of the sign to the right of the door then enter. 9. Once you have entered the second floor, buy gear and some food. 10. Now you will need to kill 12 fear reapers (level - 55) before you can go to the next floor. YOU DO NOT NEED KEYS. 11. Once you have 12 kills go through the "exit tunnel" NOT THE LADDER 12. Kill the boss (Imp Champion - level 15) 13. Go on to the next floor by entering a mystery door. 14. Purchase gear and and food from sonje: 15. Kill otherworldly being's until you have all four keys (RED, BLUE, PURPLE, YELLOW) 16. Enter through the gate located by sonje when you have all four keys. 17. Once you have killed the boss, click on the desk to go to the next level. 18. Once you have made it to the next floor, buy gear and food from wiglaf. 19. Now you must kill the cokatrice to obtiain all four keys (RED, BLUE, PURPLE, YELLOW). 20. Once you have all four keys run back to the start of the floor by wiglaf and enter the telekinetic teleport. 21. Kill the boss Fareed (level - 167) and proceed through the "simmering field" passage to the north. 22. Once you have reached the 5th floor buy gear and food from hamid: 23. You will now need to kill 16 menaphite thugs (level - 55) to face the boss. 24. Once you have 16 kills enter through the door beside hamid and kill the skeleton champion (level - 40) 25. Once you have killed the boss go through the portal. 26. Once you have made it to the 6th floor buy gear and food from alfonse the waiter: 27. Now run north to the corporeal beast (level 785) and kill it: 28. Once you have kill the boss, go through the portal located right beside you. 29. Once you have entered the 7th level buy gear and food from Professor Oddenstien: 30. Kill Ankou's (level - 82) and obtain all four keys (RED, BLUE, PURPLE, YELLOW). 31. Once you have collected all four keys, make your way to the end of the floor and go through the the "large door" 32. Proceed to kill Leon d'cour (level - 141) and then make your way to the portal which you passed. 33. Once you have entered the 8th floor, buy some gear and food You will now need to kill 16 Cockroach soldiers (level – 83) or Cockroach drones (level – 8). YOU ALSO NEED ALL FOUR KEYS (RED, BLUE, PURPLE, YELLOW) Once you have 16 kills and all four keys you may enter the portal to face the boss. To find this portal simply follow the map. You are usually presented with 2 paths. One of the to paths lead no where while the other leads in the correct one. Do this until you reach the portal. Be sure to bring lots of food! Once you defeat To’kash the Bloodchiller (level – 512), go through the “Exit.” You have now completed all 8 floors of dungeoneering! Congratulations!